<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[art] trying new things can always be a little dangerous by SparklesMagicLightLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292011">[art] trying new things can always be a little dangerous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove'>SparklesMagicLightLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ships_to_sail asked me to draw these two beautiful scenes for ladyflowdi from their amazing fic. Read it if you haven't, it is stunning. Thank you, ships_to_sail, enjoy!</p><p>title from the fic, a quote of Patrick's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[art] trying new things can always be a little dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts">ships_to_sail</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/gifts">ladyflowdi</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811">I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi">ladyflowdi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail">ships_to_sail</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
</p><p>[ALT TEXT: Two images. The first is David and Patrick on the Pont des Arts in Paris at night. The Eiffel tower and another bridge are visible in the background. Patrick and David are both leaning on the railing while David kisses Patrick's hand. Patrick, in his military uniform, looks at David reverently. The second is David and Patrick on Patrick's motorbike as they speed down a French country road out of Paris. Patrick smiles over his shoulder at David, smiling back. Patrick is wearing a leather jacket over a sweater and shirt and tie, and David is wearing an embroidered sweater over his shirt and tie.]
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/623745554015535104/ships-to-sail-commissioned-me-to-draw-these-two"> Art on tumblr.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>